Many computer systems include graphical user interfaces. Graphical user interfaces typically include a user interface window, more commonly referred to as a desktop window. While operating within the desktop window computer users are able to manipulate graphical objects, i.e. icons, using a cursor control device such as a mouse or trackball. Icons can be moved simply by pointing, clicking and dragging. During these operations the computer user receives visual feedback that enhances the feeling of physical control over the desktop window and the icons therein. For example, selected icons are highlighted and, while the mouse button is held down, the selected icon moves with the cursor.
Moving text within word processor files is not as easy. Highlighted text cannot be dragged about a document as if it were an icon. There is no way to “grab” the highlighted text. As a result, computer users do not have a feeling of physical control during cut, copy and paste operations.